Life's A Beach
by abcabcmad
Summary: A Charlie and Joey Story, my first story, i have idea's about where to go with this so let me know what you think and if i should carry on :
1. Chapter 1

**i just started writing this and decided to post it, ive got a few idea's floating around so let me know if you want me to carry on :) thanks**

* * *

I remember when I was younger, growing up; you'd see a boy or a girl and immediately fall in love or at least what you thought was love. It was easy, but as you get older you realise it isn't always that easy. There are always people or actions, or stupid mistakes that can ruin any relationship, wreck your one chance of happiness. That's what happened to me.

I know it's stupid to believe in love at first sight but that's what it was like when I saw her, how beautiful she was, her soft brunette wavy at the end hair, her flawless skin and her perfect tan…

I can't believe I let her go; I did love her you have to believe me on that one. It was just everything else hmm; there was just so much pressure on me to be 'normal' so to speak. Normal. What is normal these days because I looked it up and the definition is "conforming to the standard or the common type", okay so that's pretty basic, but no one is normal are they? Everyone is individual no one is the same; people don't "conform to a common type".

You can't help who you fall for can you?

I wanted to be with her.

I fell so hard for her that I didn't know what to do with all those feelings but...

I loved her, I did.

And now she's gone, she's been gone for 18 months.

I broke her heart, along with mine and nothing will ever come close to replacing the empty hole that fills my life now that she's gone.

I've got nothing now, things have been so hard lately, I started dating a colleague of mine, Angelo we started okay but it just, well it just didn't feel right. He was there... someone to fill the gap but he didn't fit. I was like a jigsaw, only the right piece would complete me. I know how cheesy that sounds but it's true and to tell you the truth the sex well it was terrible, all he wanted was to make himself happy and that was it, whatever left him gasping was all that mattered to him, I would just lay there and close my eyes imagining I was somewhere else... or I'd just say I had a headache and that way I was able to get more sleep but then again he's pretty quick so I don't even think it would have mattered. Meh.

Anyway back to me having nothing, after realising that Angelo was just not helping me in the situation I found myself in I broke up with him. He didn't take it so well, I turned up for work the next day; let's just say things didn't go so well. He let rip on me in the middle of the station, ranting and raving about how he knew I was a lesbian but that he knew he could change that... so I punched him. Woo go me; I was over joyed it was the best form of stress release I've ever used. But although I felt so much better after that I must warn you that if you do try it make sure your boss isn't standing behind you. I got suspended, and still am I don't know when I'm aloud back to work or if I even want to.

So for the last 3 weeks I've been sat at home, doing nothing. I've learned a couple of new skills though, i know it's weird but i learned how to knit, I've always found it fascinating but never got a chance to try it and Leah taught me some cooking tips when she came home the other day and saw the mess I'd made after attempting badly to make a lasagne. We ended up ordering pizza, which was very very tasty.

Anyway next on my list is surfing...

Joey could surf...

Joey...

I miss Joey...

I miss her smell.

I miss her cute smile.

I miss her caring touch on my skin

Her voice, her sexy voice could drive me crazy.

I miss how confident she was with my friends and ruby.

I miss how beautiful she looked even if she was just wearing sweat pants.

I miss how good she could make me feel just by looking into my eyes, she always knew what i was thinking.

...I'm getting carried away aren't I, sorry.

I wonder where she is now, she can't still be on that trawler it's been 18 months. What if something happened to her, what if she's hurt? I need to know where she is.

I can't wait any longer, I need to know where she is but how, how will I find that out?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i must admit i was a bit worried about posting this because well im only 16 and not that good at writing this is my first attempt at writing a story.**

**soooooo...**

**please let me know what you think and if you want me to carry on, ive got a few idea's floating around, but you need to let me know if you want me to carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so ive just wrote this, got some nice reviews saying i should carry on so i thought id try my best. let me know what you think about this chapter, i really appriciate your opinions :) thanks xxx**

* * *

"Joey... you here?" Sophie questioned upon opening the unlocked front door.

"Yeah I'm in here Soph come on through" Joey replied.

"Jo why was your front door unlocked, anyone could have walked in." Sophie questioned.

"I knew you'd be home soon, and I started watching Romeo and Juliet so didn't want to get interrupted even if it was by someone as cute as you so just left it unlocked for you" Joey winked. "Why are you getting so touchy about it anyway?"

"No reason, just I...well I was just worried that something might have happened... but don't worry about it as I can see everything is totally fine." Sophie reluctantly said.

"Okay..." Joey is sat on the sofa oblivious that Sophie was still talking; she felt like something in her life was missing, something didn't feel right. She had entered her own little world for a few minutes.

"After what happened on the boat I want to make sure your okay." Sophie continued. "It was a big trauma Jo, you were in a coma! In intensive care for 2 weeks before the doctors even thought about waking you up, you can't just sit there and act like nothings happened."

Joey only heard the last few words of what Sophie has said "you can sit there and act like nothing's happened", the thing was that Joey couldn't remember what had happened, she remembered waking up and seeing all these faces hovering over her pointing lights in her eyes asking her if she was okay, she remembered the beeping, the continuous noises of all the machines she was hooked up too. At that moment she knew something was seriously wrong. But she couldn't remember what had happened, where she had been or what had happened in the last 2 years. But Sophie, she remembered Sophie she'd been on the trawler with Joey, they looked out for each other, and well that's what Sophie had told Joey. She said that they were best friends on the boat, practically inseparable. But there was a look in her eye to show Joey that she wasn't telling her everything. But Joey couldn't quite figure out what it was. That didn't matter though. After the accident Joey reconnected with Sophie and nothing has stopped them developing maybe the world's best friendship.

Joey didn't care about what had happened. It was for this moment she was living, grateful that she was still alive.

"Jo are you listening to me?" Sophie questioned.

"Yes, well no not really but stop worrying okay your starting to act like you're my mum and you're anything but that." Grinned Joey. "Now come over here and give me a hug, Joey needs some love"

" I see you've have a productive day" Sophie stated looking down at the empty bowl of which its contents would have been cereal and only now noticing that Joey was still in the pyjamas, only to then glance at the TV and see the end credits of Romeo and Juliet still scrolling down the screen.

"Why yes I have, I didn't just sit around and do nothing ill have you know, I've been looking and my future. I've decided what I'm going to do like career wise." Joey beamed

Sophie's head shot around and she stared at Joey inquisitively as too what she was going to say. "If it's any profession that could get you killed I'm not even letting you think about it"

Joey slowly got up from the sofa aware that what she was about to say would go down very well with Sophie. She slowly picked up her empty bowl, and then cautiously moved in the direction of the kitchen. She knew Sophie would not like her career choice but it's the only job that really took her fancy well that and the all the amazingly hot co-workers she would have.

She returned to the living room to find Sophie sat in the same position still waiting for Joey to tell her what she had chosen; Joey peered across at her before preparing herself to run so she wouldn't have to deal with the response that Sophie would have to offer.

"I'm going to train to be a fire-fighter" Joey mumbled.

"Jo I didn't hear what you said, talk like a normal person, it's really not that hard well for you I guess it is because your far from normal." A look of 'oh no you didn't' spread across Joey's face.

She would have to take her revenge on Sophie later right now she wanted to see her reaction because that would be priceless.

"I Joey Collins have enrolled to start training to be a fire-fighter" She spoke with the biggest smile plastered onto her face.

"JOEYYYYY" Sophie screamed.

And that was Joey's cue to run, she jumped on to the first step, made a leap for the third but her foot missed the step, she plummeted to the floor bouncing of the bottom step and landing on a heap on the floor.

"Holy shit!" Sophie exclaimed as she rushed over to check that Joey was still alive.

"Fuck, my fucking head, why do I always fall at the wrong moment!" Joey moaned.

"Joey? Jo? Are you okay? I'm going to call an ambulance." A worried Sophie announced.

"No don't, I'm fine just a bump to the head, a kiss would make it better" Joey grinned but there was no smile from Sophie.

"But Jo that was one hell of a fall, are you sure your okay, you can be such a cluts sometimes" Sophie countered.

Joey slowly started raising herself off the hard wood floor. "I think I'm just going to go upstairs and lie down, will you be okay letting yourself out, thanks bye." Joey rushed up the stairs in an attempt to avoid more concern from Sophie and a discussion about wanting to become a fire-fighter. Joey took extra care when climbing the stairs making sure every step was stood on just to avoid another fall.

Joey lay on her bed, her eyes slowly closing. She began to sleep, a chance where only dreams could fill her head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so i wrote this chapter right after doing an exam, so if its a bit weird or just rubbish sorry but like i had too much creative idea to say something normal :)**

**But anyways let me know what you think :)**

**and next chapter will defo be about how charlie is getting on :) thanks xxx**

* * *

Joey lay sleeping on her bed, curled up within her duvet. She looked so content with the world. When suddenly the weirdest dream entered her mind, there were two women sat on a fence in the middle of a desert that suddenly started talking.

It went a little something like this.

"I think you'd make a really excellent lesbian." the first women announced.

"Oh right well cheers." The other women replied.

"And well think of the benefits, for one you'd make a lot of new friends." countered the first women.

Suddenly the first women started playing a guitar and spontaneously burst in to song.

If you're uncomfortable with coming out just listen to what I saysbian...

Whatever anyone thinks of gays everyone loves a lesbian,

Everybody loves a lesbian honey, Norton's passé, Ellen's funny,

Let those Baptist think what they like, there's nothing no nothing quite like a dyke.

It's so wrong when you see boys kissing, but girl on girl see what you're missing

Lindsay Lohan never stopped traffic till she rode Sam Ronson and came out graphic

Everybody loves a lesbian baby,

You shout yes during sex not maybe, Can't be as cliché leza's half class

So what if our hair cuts make us all look the same, at least we don't give the catholic church a bad name though girls looks good in a twirly frock our ladies look great in a strap on cock.

One more time... everybody loves a lesbian baby.

Come on out, join us in heaven we'll soon be eating brunch with all the different lesbians.

The women stopped singing, with the biggest grin on her face.

"Hmmm, can I be the butch one?" the second women questioned.

"If you like." The singing women responded.

"Well still no thanks" The first women stated.

The bizarre dream woke Joey. She leaped out of bed only now remembering she hit her head, earlier that evening.

What the hell was that! Joey thought to herself. Why did I just dream about a woman singing a song to another woman about lesbians? God I must have hit my head harder than I thought I did!

Joey is now downstairs after deciding that she would rather watch some TV than have a repeat of the dream she just faced.

Turning the TV on she realised just how late it was it was 1am, as she flicked through the channels, there was little on TV, but as she went through the channels she became confused, was some higher power trying to tell her something, most channels consisted of re-runs of 'The L word' and 'South of Nowhere'. Joey felt a little creped out so switched the TV off and threw the remote across the room. The remote hit the floor and the batteries came flying out slowly rolling under different pieces of furniture.

Joey got up and headed to the kitchen hoping that cooking something would take her mind off any weird thoughts entering her head.

She got out a cook book and opened it up, whatever page it opened on is what she would make, providing there food was in the fridge. Lasagne, perfect, it was simple and easy to put in the freezer. And well everyone knows how to cook lasagne right...


	4. Chapter 4

**So i enjoyed wriritng this chapter :) **

**And would like to give a little shout out to claire to say that what you wanted more of for the story will appear next chapter ;) hopefully :P**

**please review i want to know what you all think :) thanks xxx**

* * *

It's been a week already and I've still not thought of a suitable way to find Joey.

I mean yes I've thought of ways but most of them let's just say I've had to rule out

You're wondering what they are now aren't you?

Well first I thought I could hire a hit man, but not a hit man if that makes sense. They would find Joey but not kill her because that would totally defeat the point in trying to find her in the first place!

Then I thought maybe a private detective. I got as far as making a couple of phone calls, but then ruled that out. God those detectives must be rolling in money after how much they said they would charge me! I was totally gobsmacked!

So that was two idea gone, it took me a while to think of another

Then whilst on the toilet, yeah I know you didn't need to know that but...

I thought maybe I could just go and look for her, but again that idea got literally flushed away because I don't have the slightest idea where in the world she is so it would take a VERY long time.

So after all that thinking I felt a little frazzled and ended up giving up for a while.

But then I was sat in the diner it was absolutely tipping it down with rain outside so it put me in a shitty mood and I just ended up feeling sorry for myself. I was just sat there sipping at my drink when a young girl walked in, she was crying but she had the biggest smile placed on her face at the same time. I saw ruby enter after her and she came and sat opposite me.

"Rubz why's she crying?" I couldn't help but be nosey it's just in my nature and my life needs a bit of gossip, I'm feeling a bit dull.

"Her boyfriend was leaving town and she was completely messed up after he told her he had to leave, and she was walking along the beach in the rain when he appeared in front of her. She asked him why he was there and he said that he'd been driving for 3 hours when it started raining so he turned around and started driving back to the bay; she just stood there as he continued to explain himself. The guy then kissed her and told her that he always knew how much she wanted to kiss someone in the rain and that he wanted to share that experience with her. He then said he really had to go this time and he just left." Ruby responded blushing slightly at the sweetness of the story. "As we walked to the diner to get out of the rain she turned around to me and said "that was the best kiss I've ever had in my life" I just couldn't stop smiling at the whole situation and then I saw you sitting on your lonesome so came over to see you."

I just sat their tears slowly forming in my eyes, the shock of the story really hit how much I wanted Joey back in my life that when the realisation of how I was going to find Joey hit me.

Watson! Watson has to help me she knows everything that happened with me and Joey; she will definitely pull a few strings for me. She has to be able to help right?

"Charlz...Charlz...Charlie! Are you even listening to me?" Ruby questioned.

"Huh oh yeah sorry Rubz just had a brainwave nothing to worry about" I answered trying not to look to cook-coo.

"Well don't do too much thinking okay mum you know how much damage it can do to that little head of yours." Ruby replied kissing me on the forehead and quickly running off.

Erghh children, yes you love them unconditionally but they can be annoying sometimes, but she knows revenge for that little comment will come soon enough.

I got up and started walking toward the exit, contemplating how to explain to Watson why I needed her help.

This was going to be tricky.

I'm not allowed to the station after the whole punching Angelo incident, I really don't get why they made such a big deal out of it. He deserved it!

Well I don't want to like meet her here or anywhere because people will immediately think were on a date or that we are like having some secret affair or something. Or at least I know I would if I was in someone else's shoes. So I don't want to have to put her through all that sniggering and gossip so ill save her the shame of being seen in public with a according to most people a 'full blown dyke'.

Pfttt I wouldn't say I'm 'full blown' but yes I've got my head around the idea that I do like women.

I mean I must say I only watch transformers to see Megan Fox, even straight girls say they would 'do' her. I just see her on the screen and end up getting all hot and flustered, the other week I must admit I had to turn off the film because I just was too far gone, I mean what's a girl to do, and we all have needs.

Anyway back to thinking about Watson.

Wait that sounded wrong, I didn't mean thinking about Watson like thinking dirty about Watson...

Yano what I meant thinking about how to get Watson attention.

Okay right this is coming out all wrong,

Before you think it, no not that kind of coming.

Right let me start again...

Back to thinking about how to ask Watson if she will help I find Joey.

There go. Simple.

I guess I'm just going to have to risk going to the station to talk to her. It shouldn't be that bad, I mean what's the worst that could happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**Been very busy latley but hoping to update more often in the future**

**please review i love knowing what you all think :) xxx**

* * *

The morning arrived quickly, after deciding that the previous evening that I would risk going to the station to see Watson my head became pretty empty with loose thoughts of what I would say.

I slept like a baby... the best sleep I've had in a while.

I dreamt I can't remember what of but I dreamt of something, it was strange.

When I woke up I decided I would go to the station at 12:30 because there was more of a chance of the boss not being their because it was his lunch break.

Let's just say he was there.

I walked into the station, glanced around trying to draw as little attention to myself as possible. I walked over to the main desk and asked if I could see Watson.

I was told that she was in the interview room and that I should just wait for her to come out.

But me being the inquisitive person I am decided to go into the observation room, to see how well the interview was going.

The interview wasn't exactly what I expected.

I entered the observation room, looked through the glass and guess what I saw.

Watson kissing the women she was meant to be so called interviewing.

I mean I really don't think it was a new technique to try and get information out of someone.

They were really going for it. Such passion, fire, it kind of turned me on.

Watson shoved the woman who was still for some reason in hand cuffs against the wall.

She slowly walked toward her when the words I didn't need to hear came out of her mouth.

"You've been a very naughty girl"

I cringed! I literally cringed!

Watson stood opposite to the women; she stepped in closer closing the gap between them.

She pushed herself against the other women and then their lips came crashing together.

Slowing Watson started exploring the other women's body, running her hands down her body, starting at her shoulders moving slowing down to her thighs making sure no area was left untouched.

Then Watson Slipped her hand inside then women's...

I was suddenly interrupted by my boss standing in the doorway. "Charlie! Why are you here? You're not allowed here whilst you're suspended."

Shit! I tried not to look to suspicious, after what I just saw I was very unsure on what to say and what to do. But I quickly left the observation room and stood in the waiting room at the station. "I just came in to see Watson, but she's DOING her interview so I didn't want to interrupt".

"Well we shall just have to interrupt her Charlie you know the rules you shouldn't be here." He responded. "Why do you need to see Watson anyway?"

"Oh she took over one of my cases whilst I'm suspended so just needed to confirm some details for her." I lie.

It was the best I could think off, what I am meant to say, I just saw her having sex with some women so now she owes me and will have to help me find Joey. Ermm I don't think so.

"Okay Charlie, let me go and see how long Watson will be, the quicker she is the quicker you can leave." He said.

I just stood on the other side of the station unsure of how to handle this situation.

"Constable are you coming?" he questioned.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Yes but not in the sense that someone else is, I thought to myself.

Then reality hit me, he's going to walk in on them and then Watson going to well, probably be fired.

I haven't been trained to handle this situation!

Watsons in their having some like kinky sex with some women and doesn't even know the whole amount of ugly that's about to hit her if he walks in on her. "Sir I really don't think it's appropriate to go in there when Watson is doing the interview!"

"Maybe if she was finished with her interview soon then you could go in once she's done" I continued. "You never know maybe after hearing us outside she could have finished doing the interview!" My voice got increasingly louder; purposely of course I wanted everyone to hear what I was saying.

He didn't listen to me and continued walking over to the interview room, his hand reached for the door handle...

...The door was slowly open, and in front of me, Watson and the women she was interviewing sat opposite each other, acting surprisingly normal.

I walked over to Watson, and then smirked to myself when I noticed lip stick on the neck. I coughed getting her attention and pointed it out; she immediately went bright red knowing that she'd been caught out.

"Watson, Charlie needs to have 5 minutes of your time." My boss said.

I stood beside Watson as she got up from her chair and handed me a clip board. I looked down at the paper and written on it was the words: 'Thank you, for being loud, you're a life saver' I picked up a pen of the table and wrote underneath: 'you owe me'.

I handed the clip board back to Watson, and got a grin out of her once she had read what I wrote.

I knew that perfect way that she could owe me.

Joey.

After this she would have to help me with Joey no matter what.

Okay it sounds like a small bit of blackmail but I saved her butt so she owes me big time!

The woman who was sat at the table still slowly got up, she glanced at me. I couldn't help but grin at her; I even gave her a wink.

I knew how cheeky I was but I couldn't help it, at least someone was having a good time.

We all exited the room.

Me and Watson stood staring at each other, there was many questions I wanted to ask her and I presume many questioned she wanted to ask me.

"Do you reckon you could finish early today, there are some things I need to speak to you about?" I requested.

"Sure, let me just get my bag" Watson replied as she walked over to her office to get her bag. She returned a second later. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well my house is free, that's if you're okay with that?" I offered.

Watson smiled and nodded. We slowly walked out of the station and made our way to my car.

The journey home was I'm complete silence, I was unsure of what to say, I didn't want to bring up any big subject when we were only in the car so silence was best for me.

I pulled up outside my house. Watson got out first, I sat in the car for a second longer trying to prepare myself, I sighed, took a deep breath and opened the car door.


End file.
